Never Meant To Happen
by klcm
Summary: What Garcia thinks shouldn't happen isn't what Morgan thinks shouldn't happen


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but when the plot bunny wants a story, it writes it =)**

**A/N:**_Just a little oneshot, nothing major, hope you enjoy..._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Never Meant To Happen -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope watched him work from the doorway of the bullpen, watched from the other side of the glass and she felt her heart pumping harder and harder in her chest. Felt it literally thrash and crash against every one of her ribs.

It was late and he was still working, she wouldn't disrupt him, he wanted to get his file done as quickly as possible and then get home. He didn't need her as a distraction right now.

She dipped her head a little, her vision beginning to swim and then she turned and began to leave.

She hated herself for ever falling in love with the one man that was out of bounds. She was breaking every code in the book of friendship by doing so. She was destroying boundaries and in turn, was only shattering her own heart in the end because she knew she was in love with a man she could never have.

Yet the more she saw him, the more time she shared with him, the moments they had together, the strength they gave one another she fell just a little bit deeper. His immense support, the way he knew her, how one smile calmed her only made matters worse. She was forever sinking.

The one thing that stuck in her heart as she stood at the elevator ready to leave for the night was that it was always harder to get over someone you never had. To get over the one that always made you the happiest.

She knew, with half of her heart, that she had to give up loving him. Yet the other side of her heart was screaming out his name. She knew that was how it was going to be.

"Penelope!" She heard from behind her and she turned her heart race accelerating until they were staring at one another and it stopped. Her heart, as always, took one look at Derek and stopped its beating. "Wanna go for a drink?" Derek asked her impishly.

Penelope smiled, as much as she wanted to, she didn't want to be sat in a bar and watched him bat off women until she gave him the go ahead to go and dance. She didn't think she'd be able to with stand the pain her heart went through every time anymore.

She then shook her head, "I'm just going to go home, Handsome." She told him and then turned and got into elevator, keeping her head down away from his watchful eyes. Making sure he couldn't see the tear tracks being made on her cheeks.

Once the doors were closed she looked up, using the metal as a mirror and wiped them away. Wiping away some of the pain at loving a man that could never be yours caused. She watched the levels decrease, and she couldn't wait to just go and be safe, away from vying eyes in her own apartment.

She stepped towards the door as they opened but came face to face with Derek. She looked at him, stunned for a moment before he stepped into the elevator and pushed for the top floor.

"Derek, it's late-"

"Maybe, but I think we need to clear up a certain problem between us." He said as they began to go back up and then he pulled the emergency lever and the entire elevator shunted to a halt. "Now here we can't get interrupted I just wanted to say that you should never walk away from me when you need a bit of comfort."

"I don't need comfort." She deflected tiredly, "I just want to get out of here." She said but as she went to restart the elevator Derek stepped in her way and then pushed her against the far wall.

"I've seen the way you've been staring at me, Penelope; I've seen the way you've been acting around me. Why are you so afraid to tease me now? Or even touch me?"

Penelope's eyes dropped, was this the time to tell him that she would jump off a bridge for him, take a bullet to the heart for him, that her love for him had caused her to cherish his life more than hers? She didn't think he'd appreciate the heroics, and she didn't think he would appreciate the love for him that flowed through her every vein. So she refused to speak.

"Why Penelope?" He persisted, "What have I done to make you avoid me at all costs? What's happened to make you distance yourself from me so much? I don't know what I've done wrong so I just need to know why-"

"Because I've fallen in love with you," She cut the end of his sentence short as she shouted it at him. "It was never meant to happen, I was never supposed to fall for you, for my best friend, but God you make it so hard not to when you know me more than I know myself!" She quickly carried on, making it sound like an apology. "It wasn't meant to happen." She repeated and felt her heart break as she remained trapped between the cold wall and Derek's body.

"I'm glad it did." He murmured as every bit of tension dispersed and left his body and he watched as she slowly looked up. "I fell in love with you a long time ago and I always thought it was wrong of me, but it's not. It's something amazing, Baby Girl; it's something to be shared."

Penelope finally smiled and then, without another thought, she reached up and kissed him, not bothering to withhold or keep the angst in her heart, she decided to just let it all go and show him how far she'd fallen. All she wanted was a kiss that she had longed for, for years, one she had deemed never to happen in this lifetime.

Finally all the longing and the wait had been for a reason.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Never Meant To Happen -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:**_If only right? *sigh*_


End file.
